Kamen Riders' Final Forms
In every installment of the Kamen Rider series in the Heisei era, at least one Kamen Rider gains a form that is statistically more powerful or thematically more important, called a (or ). This is typically reserved for the titular Kamen Rider, but other, non-titular Riders have also obtained a Final Form. The predecessor of the Final Forms came from the Showa era Rider, Kamen Rider Stronger, with his Charge Up form. The name comes from Kamen Rider Decade, where Decade accessed the nine previous main Kamen Riders' (from Kuuga to Kiva) Final Forms in cards called "Final Kamen Ride" Cards while in his own Final Form. In recent years, several Kamen Riders have gone on to, usually in movies, access forms that are even further advanced from the Final Form. Kamen Rider Stronger Stronger= *Kamen Rider Stronger **Charge Up Masked-rider-stronger.jpg|Stronger Charge Up Kamen Rider Kuuga Kuuga= *Kamen Rider Kuuga **Ultimate Form **Ultimate Form (Dark Eye) (false Final Form) Krk-KuugaUF.png|Kuuga Ultimate Form 0479.jpg|Kuuga Ultimate Form (Dark Eye) |-| Proto-Kuuga= *Kamen Rider Proto-Kuuga **Ultimate Form **Ultimate Form (Dark Eye) (false Final Form) Krk-KuugaUF.png|Proto-Kuuga Ultimate Form 0479.jpg|Kuuga Ultimate Form (Dark Eye) Kamen Rider Agito Agito= *Kamen Rider Agito **Shining Form **Mirage Agito (S.I.C. Hero Saga exclusive) AGITO-SHINNING.png|Agito Shining Form Mirage Agito.jpg|Mirage Agito |-| G3= *Kamen Rider G3 **Kamen Rider G3-X KR-G3-X.png|G3-X |-| Gills= *Kamen Rider Gills **Exceed Gills GILLS-EXCEED.png|Kamen Rider Exceed Gills |-| Another Agito= *Another Agito **Burning Form (S.I.C. Hero Saga exclusive) AGITO BURNING FORM.jpg|Another Agito Burning Form Kamen Rider Ryuki Ryuki= *Kamen Rider Ryuki **Kamen Rider Ryuki Survive KR-Ryuki Survive&DragonKnight SurviveMode.png|Ryuki Survive |-| Knight= *Kamen Rider Knight **Kamen Rider Knight Survive KR-Knight Survive&DragonKnight SurviveMode.png|Knight Survive |-| Raia= *Kamen Rider Raia **Kamen Rider Raia Survive (figure exclusive) (SIC)RaiaSurvive.jpg|Raia Survive |-| Ouja= *Kamen Rider Ouja **Kamen Rider Ouja Survive (S.I.C Hero Saga exclusive) SIC Ouja Survive.png|Ouja Survive |-| Ryuga= *Kamen Rider Ryuga **Kamen Rider Ryuga Survive (S.I.C. Hero Saga exclusive) Ryuga_Survive.jpg|Ryuga Survive Kamen Rider 555 Faiz= *Kamen Rider Faiz **Blaster Form 555052_resize.jpg|Faiz Blaster Form Kamen Rider Blade Blade= *Kamen Rider Blade **King Form Blade-BladeKing.png|Blade King Form |-| Garren= *Kamen Rider Garren **Jack Form KamenRiderGarrenJackForm.jpg|Garren Jack Form |-| Chalice= *Kamen Rider Chalice **Kamen Rider Wild Chalice ChaliceWildForm.jpg|Wild Chalice |-| Leangle= *Kamen Rider Leangle **Jack Form (S.I.C. Hero Saga exclusive) Leangle Jack.PNG|Leangle Jack Form Kamen Rider Hibiki Hibiki= *Kamen Rider Hibiki **Kamen Rider Armed Hibiki **Kamen Rider Armed Hibiki (Sengoku Period Ver.) (S.I.C. Hero Saga exclusive) Hibiki Armed.PNG|Armed Hibiki Kamen Rider Hibiki (armed sengoku version).jpg|Armed Hibiki (Sengoku Period Ver.) Kamen Rider Kabuto Kabuto= *Kamen Rider Kabuto **Hyper Form KABUTO-HYPER.png|Kabuto Hyper Form KABUTO-HyperClockUp.png|Kabuto Hyper Form Hyper Clock Up |-| Gatack= *Kamen Rider Gatack **Hyper Form (Hyper Battle DVD exclusive) GATACK-HYPER.png|Gatack Hyper Form GATACK-HyperClockUp.png|Gatack Hyper Form Hyper Clock Up Kamen Rider Den-O Den-O= *Kamen Rider Den-O **Climax Form (for the Taros) **Liner Form (for Ryotaro) Climax Form.jpg|Den-O Climax Form Den-O-Liner.jpg|Den-O Liner Form |-| Zeronos= *Kamen Rider Zeronos **Zero Form Zeronos Zero Form.png|Zeronos Zero Form Kamen Rider Kiva Kiva= *Kamen Rider Kiva **Emperor Form **Emperor Form (Rampage) (false Final Form) **Flight Style (alternate Final Form) Overused.png|Kiva Emperor Form Kiva Emperor Fangire Form.png|Kiva Emperor Form (Rampage) Had_Style_Before_Wizard.png|Kiva Flight Style |-| Ixa= *Kamen Rider Ixa **Kamen Rider Rising Ixa Rising IXA.PNG|Rising Ixa |-| Arc= *Kamen Rider Arc **Kamen Rider Legend Arc Kamen Rider Arc Legendorga Form.jpg|Arc Legend Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight Dragon Knight= *Kamen Rider Dragon Knight **Survive Mode KRDK-dragon knight survivemode.png|Dragon Knight Survive Mode |-| Wing Knight= *Kamen Rider Wing Knight **Survive Mode KamenRiderKnightSurvive.png|Wing Knight Survive Mode |-| Onyx= *Kamen Rider Onyx **Over Survive (novel exclusive) Nopicture.jpg|Onyx Over Survive Kamen Rider Decade Decade= *Kamen Rider Decade **Complete Form Gold_Mode.png|Decade Complete Form |-| Diend= *Kamen Rider Diend **Complete Form (movie exclusive) DiEnd Complete Form.png|Diend Complete Form Kamen Rider W Double= *Kamen Rider Double **CycloneJokerXtreme **CycloneAccelXtreme (imaginary Final Form) W_CJX.png|Double CycloneJokerXtreme WCAX.PNG|Double CycloneAccelXtreme |-| Accel= *Kamen Rider Accel **Kamen Rider Accel Trial KamenRiderAccelTrialForm.jpg|Accel Trial |-| Eternal= *Kamen Rider Eternal **Strengthening Armament Mode 602420 307388736033982 1980102520 n.jpg|Eternal Strengthening Armament Mode Kamen Rider OOO OOO= *Kamen Rider OOO **Putotyra Combo PuToTyrannosaurus.png|OOO Putotyra Combo |-| Birth= *Kamen Rider Birth **Kamen Rider Birth Day birth day.png|Birth Day |-| Judah= *Kamen Rider Judah **Black Form Black Judah.png|Judah Black Form Kamen Rider Fourze Fourze= *Kamen Rider Fourze **Cosmic States KR-Fourze CosmicStates.png|Fourze Cosmic States |-| Meteor= *Kamen Rider Meteor **Kamen Rider Meteor Storm KR-Meteor Storm.png|Meteor Storm Kamen Rider Wizard Wizard= *Kamen Rider Wizard **Infinity Style KR-Wizard InfinityStyle.png|Wizard Infinity Style |-| Beast= *Kamen Rider Beast **Kamen Rider Beast Hyper KR-Beast Hyper.png|Beast Hyper Kamen Rider Gaim Gaim= *Kamen Rider Gaim **Kiwami Arms KRGa-Gaimkiwami.png|Gaim Kiwami Arms |-| Baron= *Kamen Rider Baron **Lord Baron LORD-BARON.png|Lord Baron |-| Ryugen= *Kamen Rider Ryugen **Kamen Rider Ryugen Yomi ***Yomotsuheguri Arms KRGa-Ryugenyomiyomotsuheguri.png|Ryugen Yomi Yomotsuheguri Arms |-| Zangetsu= *Kamen Rider Zangetsu **Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin ***Melon Energy Arms KRGa-Zangetsushinmelon.png|Zangetsu Shin Melon Energy Arms |-| Kurokage= *Kamen Rider Kurokage **Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin ***Matsubokkuri Energy Arms (movie exclusive) Matsubokkuri-energy-arms-044.PNG|Kurokage Shin Matsubokkuri Energy Arms |-| Bravo= *Kamen Rider Bravo **Jimber Melon Arms (S.I.C. Hero Saga exclusive) SIC Bravo Jimber Melon Arms.jpg|Bravo Jimber Melon Arms |-| Knuckle= *Kamen Rider Knuckle **Jimber Marron Arms (V Cinema exclusive) Knuckle_Jimba.jpg|Knuckle Jimber Marron Arms |-| Bujin Gaim= *Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim **Lotus Postion Lotus PositionKRBUJINGaim.png|Bujin Gaim Lotus Postion |-| Fifteen= *Kamen Rider Fifteen **Gaim Arms KR-15GAIM.png|Fifteen Gaim Arms Kamen Rider Drive Drive= *Kamen Rider Drive **Type Tridoron KRDr-Drivetridoron.png|Drive Type Tridoron |-| Mach= *Kamen Rider Mach **Kamen Rider Chaser Mach Chaser mach.png|Chaser Mach Kamen Rider Ghost Ghost= *Kamen Rider Ghost **Mugen Damashii KRGh-Ghostmugen.png|Ghost Mugen Damashii |-| Specter= *Kamen Rider Specter **Kamen Rider Deep Specter KRGh-Deepspecter.png|Deep Specter |-| Necrom= *Kamen Rider Necrom **Yujou Burst Damashii (V-Cinema exclusive) Necrom_Yujo_Burst.png|Necrom Yujou Burst Damashii Kamen Rider Amazons Amazon Omega= *Kamen Rider Amazon Omega **Kamen Rider Amazon New Omega Amazon New Omega Form.png|Amazon New Omega Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Ex-Aid= *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Muteki Gamer KREA-Exaidmuteki.png|Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer |-| Brave= *Kamen Rider Brave **Legacy Gamer Level 100 KREA-Bravel100.png|Brave Legacy Gamer Level 100 |-| Snipe= *Kamen Rider Snipe **Simulation Gamer Level 50 KREA-Snipel50.png|Snipe Simulation Gamer Level 50 |-| Lazer= *Kamen Rider Lazer **Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo ***Bike Gamer Level 0 KREA-Lazerturbol0.png|Lazer Turbo Bike Gamer Level 0 |-| Genm= *Kamen Rider Genm **Zombie Action Gamer Level X-0 KREA-Genmlx0.png|Genm Zombie Action Gamer Level X-0 |-| Para-DX= *Kamen Rider Para-DX **Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99 KREA-Paradxl99.png|Para-DX Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99 |-| Cronus= *Kamen Rider Cronus **Gamedeus Cronus KREA-Gamedeus Cronus.png|Gamedeus Cronus Kamen Rider Build Build= *Kamen Rider Build **Genius Form KRBu-Buildgenius.png|Build Genius Form |-| Cross-Z= *Kamen Rider Cross-Z **Kamen Rider Cross-Z Magma KRBu-Crosszmagma.png|Cross-Z Magma |-| Grease= *Kamen Rider Grease **Kamen Rider Grease Blizzard KRBu-Greaseblizzard.png|Grease Blizzard |-| Rogue= *Kamen Rider Rogue **Kamen Rider Prime Rogue KR-Prime Rogue.png|Prime Rogue |-| Evol= *Kamen Rider Evol **Black Hole Form (Phase 4: Perfection) KRBu-Evolblackholeform Phase4perfection.png|Evol Black Hole Form (Phase 4: Perfection) Kamen Rider Zi-O Zi-O= *Kamen Rider Zi-O **Kamen Rider Grand Zi-O **Oma Zi-O (false Final Form) Kamen Rider Grand Zi-O.jpg|Grand Zi-O KRZiO-Oma Zi-O.png|Oma Zi-O Notes *In the Showa era, instead of an accessible transformation, the Riders gain a permanent upgraded form in the middle of the series. *The Final Forms of pre-Decade Primary Riders usually contain at least one of three colors (red, gold, or black), while every post-Decade Primary Rider uses any other possible color scheme for their's, while also usually including white or silver as a base color. **Particularly, final forms from Gaim onward have minor rainbow-like accents on various parts of their suits: Gaim Kiwami Arms' visor, Drive Type Tridoron Attack 1.2.3's Shift Tire, Ghost Mugen Damashii's horn, Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer's eyes, and Build Genius Form's center chest piece. **The Secondary Riders' Final Forms usually have blue as a dominant color in their design. Chalice, Zeronos, Baron and Birth are the only exceptions that their's have red color, except Birth, while Mach only has the color blue on his Driver and visor. Cross-Z is a special case, as his base and power-up forms are dominantly blue, while his final form is dominantly orange instead. *Kaixa and Ibuki are the only Secondary Riders without a Final Form. **Baron is the odd one out of the bunch. While technically having an Over Lord form as his Final Form doesn't really count as such, ironically, it is counted to be one in Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis. *There are moments towards the end of the series/last episode where Riders can transform directly from their civilian form to their Final Form which typically requires them to be in their rider form. This process is similar to Warp-Digivolution from , but has no official name. *Both Wizard and Ghost share the same final form name, both being Infinity. However the only difference is that Ghost uses the Japanese word instead to differentiate in between the two. **The two forms are also crystalline in appearance and have robes. Category:Rider Forms